ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Treasure Casket
Category:Terminologyfr:Treasure Casket After defeating foes in any of the original outdoor Final Fantasy XI zones, there is a 10% chance that a Treasure Casket will appear. Depending on their fortunes, adventurers may encounter either unlocked Treasure Caskets (blue) or locked ones (brown). Unlocked caskets will open readily, allowing treasure hunters to immediately get their hands on the desired loot. You can have regular treasure rewards from the mob and have a treasure casket appear, as treasure caskets are independent of normal treasure. Finding a Treasure Casket After defeating mobs in any of the following zones, there is a 10% chance that a Treasure Casket will appear (this is not affected by the Treasure Hunter job trait): :West Ronfaure / East Ronfaure / La Theine Plateau / Valkurm Dunes / Jugner Forest / Batallia Downs / North Gustaberg / South Gustaberg / Konschtat Highlands / Pashhow Marshlands / Rolanberry Fields / Xarcabard / Beaucedine Glacier / West Sarutabaruta / East Sarutabaruta / Tahrongi Canyon / Buburimu Peninsula / Meriphataud Mountains / Sauromugue Champaign / Qufim Island / Behemoth's Dominion Opening a Treasure Casket Treasure caskets can be opened by members of the party of the player that defeated the mob, or will automatically disappear if left unattended for three minutes. Unlocked (blue) caskets open readily, however, players attempting to open locked (brown) caskets will be prompted to "give up," "enter a combination," or "examine the lock." *The combination is always a single two-digit number between 10 and 99. *You are given between four and eight attempts to guess the combination, depending on the area in which the casket is found. *Entering a combination expends one "attempt." **If the number entered is correct, the casket will open. **If the number entered is incorrect, you will be told whether the correct combination is greater or less than the number you entered. *Examining the lock also expends an attempt and provides a clue about the correct combination. **Possible clues are: ***"You have a hunch that the first/second digit is d'', ''d + 1, or d'' + 2." ***"You have a hunch that one of the two digits is ''d." ***"You have a hunch that the first/second digit is even/odd." ***"You have a hunch that the combination is greater than n'' and less than ''m." **Despite the wording "you have a hunch," the clues given are always accurate. **Just because a clue says "You have a hunch that one of the two digits is d''." does '''not' rule out that both digits are the same. **After several examinations, you may receive the message that "you are unable to glean anything from your examination of the lock." An attempt is still spent on this. *Thieves can use tools to gain a free hint, without expending one of their attempts. **Multiple tools may be used, however there is a low rate of success after the first. For example, when attempting to open a brown casket: :Examine Lock: "You have a hunch that the first digit is even." (5 attempts left) :Examine Lock: "You have a hunch that the combination is greater than 15 and less than 35." (4 attempts left) :Examine Lock: "You have a hunch that one of the two digits is 2." (3 attempts left) :Examine Lock: "You have a hunch that the second digit is 6, 7, or 8." (2 attempts left -- combination is 26, 27, or 28) :Tried entering 26, and the chest opened. (Note: In a situation where you know the combination is limited to three options and have 2 attempts left, it is best to start with the middle possibility as the initial guess. This provides that if you guess incorrectly, the resulting message will indicate whether the correct combination is the higher or lower number.) Image:Fanfest2008 02.jpg Image:Fanfest2008 03.jpg Image:Fanfest2008 16.jpg :See also: Casket Cracking 101 by Headache, Cracking the treasure casket code by Pikachuninetail Rewards Rewards from Treasure Caskets are not placed into the treasure pool, but can be retrieved by examining the casket and selecting the item to remove from it. Blue caskets contain an assortment of temporary items to assist you in your battles, these temporary items carry the same properties and restrictions as temporary items obtained in other events. *A blue casket may contain several of the same item, but this does not enable a single player to retrieve more than one. *It is possible to have multiple caskets open at the same time, belonging to the same party. Brown locked caskets house a variety of equipment and items, and for the most fortunate adventurers, even exclusive equipment not to be found elsewhere. Each zone containing treasure caskets has one item exclusive to caskets in that zone: More information on the rewards from each zone can be found on the following pages: